1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to aircraft cabin lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, the space in the passenger cabins of airplanes is limited. Therefore, there is a need in the aircraft industry for new and innovative solutions to passenger space limitations that provide all passengers with a feeling of utmost comfort.